Libertar a Dor
by FireKai
Summary: Sora está abalada com o suicido do seu namorado, Tai. Ela não compreende o porquê desse acto, visto que Tai não deixou qualquer explicação. Agora, tentará lidar com a dor e descobrir a verdade por detrás do suicídio. Oneshot.


**Título: **Libertar a Dor

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Angst, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Sora e Tai

**Aviso: **Digimon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se cerca de dois ou três anos depois de Digimon 02

**Sumário: **Sora está abalada com o suicido do seu namorado, Tai. Ela não compreende o porquê desse acto, visto que Tai não deixou qualquer explicação. Agora, tentará lidar com a dor e descobrir a verdade por detrás do suicídio. Oneshot.

**Libertar a Dor**

O dia estava bastante escuro. Nuvens cinzentas preenchiam grande parte do céu e havia uma ameaça eminente de que choveria em breve. Alheia ao estado do tempo e do frio que se fazia sentir, Sora Takenouchi ia caminhando lentamente pela rua. Vestia roupas cinzentas nesse dia e um casaco branco. Apesar de passar por várias pessoas, não lhes prestava atenção. Tivera de sair de casa, pois já não aguentava estar naquela espaço opressivo e esperava que saindo pudesse prestar atenção as outras coisas e esquecer o que a atormentava, porém isso não estava a acontecer.

Sora continuou a caminhar. Passou perto de uma igreja e parou, olhando o edifício. Não era cristã, no entanto naquele momento sentiu que talvez a igreja lhe pudesse trazer alguma paz. Encaminhou-se para lá. A igreja estava pouco iluminada e havia poucas pessoas presentes. Uma senhora no banco da frente, a rezar. Um homem idoso a um canto. O padre a encaminhar-se para o confessionário. Sora caminhou para um dos bancos do fundo da igreja e sentou-se, olhando de seguida para os vitrais. Lá fora, começou a chover com intensidade.

"_Tudo me parece cinzento, triste e sem sentido." pensou Sora, respirando fundo. "Nada parece fazer sentido agora."_

Fazia nesse dia três semanas desde que Tai se suicidara e Sora continuava a sentir a mesma dor de quando lhe fora dada a notícia. Tinha sido Matt a ligar-lhe para a informar. Era de manhã e Sora estava a terminar de comer o pequeno-almoço, para depois ir para as aulas. Estava a pensar no teste que teria nesse dia e também na partida de ténis que teria no final da semana, com outro colega. Esperava conseguir vencer e provar que estava a ficar cada vez melhor no ténis. E então, o telefone tocara. Kari tinha ligado a Matt, contando-lhe o que acontecera. Não tivera coragem de ligar pessoalmente a Sora e portanto fora Matt a dar-lhe a dolorosa noticia.

Sora suspirou, limpando uma lágrima que lhe surgiu no canto do olho. Ela e Tai estavam a namorar há três meses e tudo parecia correr bem. Tai estava algo distante naquela semana, mas nada que levasse a crer o que iria fazer. Ele e Sora tinham ido passear no dia anterior ao suicídio e Sora divertira-se. Pensara que Tai também se divertira e que estava tudo bem… mas no dia seguinte, a vida de Tai tinha chegado ao fim.

"_Não percebo o que é que lhe passou pela cabeça." pensou Sora. "Ele deixou um bilhete de despedida, dizendo que a vida era demasiado complicada e que já não suportava o que se estava a passar. Mas o que é que ele queria dizer com isso? Ele tinha uma boa vida. Não era mau aluno, apesar de não ser brilhante também, tinha a sua família, amigos, tinha-me a mim… e mesmo assim suicidou-se… porquê?"_

O suicido de Tai chocara toda a gente. A família ficara particularmente afectada, claro. Kari chorara muito e TK estivera sempre a seu lado para a apoiar. Os amigos de Tai também tinham ficado chocados. Ninguém percebia o porquê de Tai ter escrito um bilhete de despedida e de seguida ter tomado imensos comprimidos, morrendo durante a noite. Se não fosse o bilhete deixado, poderiam pensar que se tratava de algum acidente, mas ali não havia dúvidas. E depois havia Sora, a namorada, que não pertencia à família, mas também não era apenas uma amiga. Sora que achava que deveria ter percebido que algo de mal se passava.

"_Mas porque é que ele fez isto? O que é que o motivou exactamente? O que é que estava tão mal na vida do Tai que ele achou que seria melhor acabar com ela de uma vez?" perguntou Sora. "Porque é que eu não percebi o que se passava? Porque é que ele não me pediu ajuda? Porque não desabafou comigo? Por pior que qualquer situação pudesse ser, eu iria apoiá-lo, iria ajudá-lo e iríamos superar tudo. Mas agora está tudo terminado e eu não percebo o porquê disto. Se eu soubesse o que o motivou talvez conseguisse entender o porquê e aceitar a situação, por mais doloroso que isso fosse."_

Sora levantou-se e caminhou pela igreja, por um dos lados, evitando o centro. Olhou para as figuras dos santos. Não lhe diziam nada. No Japão, a religião cristã era minoritária. Sora continuou a caminhar pela igreja, vendo uma imagem de Jesus Cristo preso na cruz.

"_Porque é que isto aconteceu ao Tai? Porque é que ele optou pela saída mais fácil? Ele tinha o símbolo da coragem no mundo Digimon e no entanto não foi corajoso. Não enfrentou o que quer que se estivesse a passar e deixou-me a mim e à família dele, sem tempo para despedidas, sem um aviso." pensou Sora. "Em todas as religiões há seres poderes. Aqui é um Deus. Mas que Deus permite que um jovem maravilhoso morra assim, sem qualquer sentido?"_

Sora não suportava mais estar naquela igreja. Não suportava estar em lugar nenhum. Nada fazia sentido sem Tai. Se ele, que sempre fora alegre e animado, pudera cometer um acto daqueles, Sora não sabia o que esperar dos outros, do mundo e de si própria. Tinha medo de voltar a perder alguém amado e também sentia o coração despedaçado pela perda de Tai. Saiu para a rua. A chuva continuava a cair, mas Sora não se importou de ficar molhada. Ao menos as gostas de chuva a baterem-lhe na cara juntamente com o frio faziam-na sentir viva.

**Libertar a Dor**

Dois dias depois, Sora acabou por se deixar convencer por Matt para sair de casa e ir com ele encontrar-se com Davis e Izzy numa pastelaria. Matt foi buscar Sora a casa e chegaram juntos à pastelaria, que era pequena mas transmitia uma aura de conforto. Sentaram-se numa mesa a um canto e alguns minutos depois chegaram Davis e Izzy. Apesar dos amigos de Tai estarem a tentar avançar com as suas vidas, todos estavam ainda afectados pelo que acontecera. Fizeram os seus pedidos a uma empregada que veio ter com eles.

"Como é que estás Sora?" perguntou Izzy.

Sora começara a detestar aquela pergunta, pois era-lhe feita com muita frequência. Sora detestava que perguntassem aquilo. Ela perdera o namorado há três semanas, pelo que deveria ser óbvio para todos que não estava bem. Apesar de saber que apenas a questionavam por preocupação, preferia que não o fizessem.

"Estou a tentar aguentar-me." acabou Sora por dizer.

"Todos temos saudades do Tai." disse Davis. "Ele era um líder, uma pessoa confiante, alegre e o mundo ficou mais triste sem ele."

"Mas a vida tem de continuar." disse Izzy. "Para todos nós. Com certeza que era isso que o Tai iria querer."

"Não sabes isso." disse Sora, encarando-o. "Não sabes se seria o que o Tai iria querer. Ninguém sabe o que uma pessoa que fez o que ele fez pensaria ou gostaria de ver acontecer."

Matt encostou-se mais na sua cadeira e suspirou.

"É verdade que foi tudo repentino e que se fossemos a pensar nas possibilidades de qualquer um de nós se suicidar, o Tai seriamos dos menos prováveis, com toda a certeza." disse Matt.

"Custa-me que ele não tenha falado comigo." disse Sora. "Não me disse nada do que se estava a passar. Nós não sabemos o que se estava a passar, aliás. Nem teve a dignidade de escrever, no seu bilhete de despedida, o porquê de ir acabar com tudo. Foi um cobarde."

A empregada trouxe os pedidos de cada um e depois afastou-se. Os três amigos olharam para Sora. Percebiam a sua raiva pelo que tinha acontecido, além de toda a mágoa envolvida.

"Apesar de sermos namorados, não teve o respeito de dizer nada, de se despedir convenientemente." disse Sora. "Estou magoada pela morte dele, dói-me o coração por isso, choro constantemente por tristeza, por raiva pelo que ele fez, por culpa por não ter conseguido impedir aquilo…"

"Não podias impedir o que não sabias. Nenhum de nós podia." disse Izzy. "O Tai fez o que fez e foi mau, mas não é culpa nossa. Não é culpa tua, Sora. Lá por seres namorada dele, não podias adivinhar o que lhe vai na cabeça."

"Exactamente. O Izzy tem toda a razão." concordou Davis.

Matt agarrou numa das mãos de Sora.

"Ouve Sora, talvez fosse melhor tu teres ajuda… especializada. Está a ser difícil para toda a gente. A Kari está a ter apoio psicológico e o resto da família também. Tu eras muito próxima ao Tai. Eram namorados, passavam muito tempo juntos e talvez te fizesse bem desabafar com alguém que está preparado para te aconselhar e talvez medicar, se fosse necessário."

Sora afastou a mão de Matt e olhou-o de maneira fria.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda psicológica. Não estou louca nem nada assim."

"Não foi isso que eu disse. Não irias ter ajuda psicológica por seres doida, Sora, mas penso que te iria fazer bem. Tens-te afastado das pessoas depois da morte do Tai. Foi muito difícil convencer-te a vir aqui hoje. Eu sei que as coisas mudaram, já não são como antes, mas tens de seguir com a tua vida em frente."

"Isso quer dizer o quê? Que devo esquecer-me do Tai? Devo ignorar o facto de ele ter morrido e sorrir e continuar a jogar ténis despreocupadamente? Isso não é possível. As coisas nunca mais vão voltar a ser como eram."

Sora levantou-se e Matt fez o mesmo. Izzy e Davis entreolharam-se.

"Vou-me embora. Foi má ideia ter vindo até aqui." disse Sora, marchando para a porta.

Sora saiu rapidamente da pastelaria e Matt saiu de seguida atrás dela. Agarrou-a por um braço e obrigou-a a virar-se para o encarar. Sora fitou-o com uma expressão zangada.

"Não quero que esqueças o Tai, mas quero voltar a ter a velha Sora de volta. Aquela Sora que nos fazia sentir felizes por estarmos juntos, aquela Sora que se preocupava com todos, aquela Sora que organizava reuniões para convivermos, aquela Sora que nos fazia sorrir com a sua doçura." disse Matt. "Onde é que ela está agora?"

"Talvez tenha morrido com o Tai."

"Não, não morreu. Tu estás aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo não estás." disse Matt. "Tens de ultrapassar isto. Por ti e por todos. Todos estão magoados e todos estão preocupados contigo também. Até a Kari está a tentar avançar com a sua vida. Tu não estás."

Com um safanão, Sora libertou-se de Matt.

"Eu é que sei quando devo avançar com a minha vida. Eu é que sei se o quero fazer." disse ela.

"Muito bem, tu és que sabes então, mas lembra-te que todos nos preocupamos contigo. Espero que caías em ti e que voltes a ser como eras. Se precisares de mim, seja quando for, sabes que podes vir ter comigo ou ligares-me quando quiseres."

Sora não disse nada, virou costas e afastou-se, deixando Matt para trás.

**Libertar a Dor**

Durante os três dias seguintes, Sora mal saiu de casa. Não lhe apetecia ver ninguém, apesar da sua mãe lhe dizer que deveria sair e conviver. Sora não considerara a ideia de procurar ajuda psicológica. Simplesmente não queria ter de estar a falar do que sentia com um estranho. Achava que isso não a iria ajudar em nada, portanto era melhor estar como estava. Nessa tarde, recebeu uma chamada no telemóvel. Ele tocou várias vezes e Sora acabou por atender. Era Kari.

"Sora, não te tenho visto e gostava realmente de falar contigo." disse Kari.

"É o que estamos a fazer agora."

"Sim, mas queria falar contigo pessoalmente. Por favor, podes vir até à minha casa agora à tarde?"

Sora pretendia dizer-lhe que não, mas depois pensou melhor. Kari passara por tudo aquilo com o irmão, tal como Sora passara. Os outros não entendiam realmente o que Sora sentia, mas Kari entenderia. Sora informou-a que dentro de alguns minutos estaria na sua casa.

A mãe de Sora ficou contente por ver que a filha iria finalmente sair. Sora saiu de casa e encaminhou-se para o apartamento da família de Tai. Ao chegar à porta de entrada do apartamento, parou. Lembrava-se de ter ido ter com Tai ali tantas vezes. Tinha esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que ao bater à porta Tai a abrisse, sorrindo-lhe como sempre.

"_Mas isso não é possível." pensou Sora. "O Tai está morto."_

Sora respirou fundo e bateu à porta. Aguardou alguns segundos e depois a porta abriu-se, revelando Kari. Kari estava vestida quase totalmente de branco. A sua expressão era calma, mas estava algo pálida e mais magra do que Sora se lembrava. Já não a via quase desde que Tai se suicidara. Kari fez um gesto para indicar a Sora que entrasse no apartamento e ela assim fez. Kari fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Obrigada por teres vindo. Estava a sentir-me só. Os meus pais não estão cá e o TK está ocupado. Tem-me feito companhia ao longo destes dias." disse Kari, conduzindo Sora até a uns sofás, onde se sentaram. "Não te vou perguntar como estás, porque é uma pergunta estúpida de se fazer."

"Ainda bem que não sou a única a pensar nisso."

"Pelo que o TK me disse, tu tens passado muito tempo sozinha." disse Kari, encarando Sora. "Não é bom para ti. Nos primeiros dias, também não queria ver ninguém, mas depois já não aguentava estar sozinha. Talvez tenhamos reacções opostas. Tu queres estar sozinha, eu quero alguém comigo para me fazer companhia. Se tiver alguém, penso menos no que aconteceu."

"Compreendo o que queres dizer, mas realmente prefiro estar sozinha. Sem o Tai as coisas quase não valem a pena…"

As duas deixaram-se ficar caladas por alguns segundos, relembrando Tai. Depois, Kari abanou a cabeça.

"A morte do Tai foi repentina e todas as noites ainda vou ao quarto dele. Abro a porta e entro, esperando encontrá-lo lá no seu computador ou a dormir na cama, mas ele não está lá." disse Kari. "Nunca mais vais estar. O psicólogo diz-me que isto é normal, que com o tempo a dor se vai atenuar. Quero acreditar que o que me diz é verdade. Acho que não vou conseguir viver para sempre com esta dor tão intensa no peito."

Sora não disse nada, pois não sabia o que poderia dizer para melhorar a situação. Achava que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Mas não falemos mais disto. Vamos tentar falar de coisas diferentes." pediu Kari.

Durante alguns minutos as duas trocaram impressões sobre roupas, programas de televisão entre outras coisas, mas era tudo muito vago. Sora já não estava interessada em nada disso e a verdade é que Kari também não.

"Kari, posso ver o quarto do Tai novamente?" perguntou Sora.

Kari acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e levantou-se. Sora levantou-se também e as duas foram até ao quarto de Tai. Entraram lá e Sora fechou os olhos por uns segundos. Estivera algumas vezes naquele quarto com Tai e também com os outros amigos. Lembrava-se de Tai a ter beijado ali, de terem conversado ali e de terem feito amor ali. Sora voltou a abrir os olhos. Sentia muito a falta de Tai.

"Está tudo na mesma como o Tai deixou. Não mexemos em nada." disse Kari. "A minha mãe não suporta a ideia de se mudarem as coisas de lugar ou se darem as coisas do Tai. O psicólogo diz que é um passo difícil, mudar ou dar as coisas da pessoa falecida."

"Kari, custa-me muito a morte do Tai, principalmente porque não se percebe porque é que ele o fez."

"Eu sei. Cá em casa falámos tanto disso. O Tai não dava sinais de que alguma vez iria fazer uma coisa destas. Andava um pouco mais distante, mas pensámos que era porque os testes na escola estavam mais difíceis ou algo assim. Mas obviamente que não era isso que iria fazer com que ele pusesse fim à sua vida."

Kari calou-se, contendo um soluço. Respirou fundo para abafar as lágrimas que queiram inundar-lhe aos olhos. Sora sabia que era difícil falar-se de Tai, no entanto também parecia inevitável que o assunto fosse sempre falado, porque não era possível esquecê-lo.

"O Tai não deixou mesmo nada que pudesse indicar o porquê de ele se ter suicidado?" perguntou Sora.

"Não. O bilhete não explicava porquê e não há mais nada escrito… bom, na verdade há o computador dele." disse Kari, apontando para o computador, que estava a um canto, em cima de uma secretária. "Mas não conseguimos aceder-lhe porque está protegido por uma palavra passe e não sabemos qual é."

"Posso tentar aceder?" perguntou Sora.

Kari hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente. As duas aproximaram-se do computador. Sora ligou-o e depois ligou o monitor também. Depois de alguns segundos, surgiu um ecrã azul para ser introduzida uma palavra passe de acesso.

"Eu já tentei aceder com várias palavras passes, mas nunca consegui." disse Kari. "O Tai não deixou nada escrito. Se bem que provavelmente também não haverá nada no computador que nos pudesse elucidar do porquê dele… tu sabes."

Sora ficou pensativa. Que palavra passe poderia Tai ter escolhido? Experimentou algumas palavras passes que lhe vieram à cabeça, mas nenhuma era a correcta. Tentou recordar-se de alguma situação. Algo que Tai pudesse ter dito. Lembrou-se que ele lhe dissera que o que abria todas as fechaduras e portas do mundo era o amor. Dissera-o logo no início do namoro. Tai dissera que o amor deles seria eterno. Sora hesitou mas depois digitou Amor Eterno. Um segundo depois, o ecrã avançou, abrindo o ambiente de trabalho.

"Sora, conseguiste entrar!" disse Kari, aproximando-se mais do computador, surpreendida. "Conseguiste mesmo. Como é que sabias qual era a palavra passe correcta?"

"Bom, não me veio logo à cabeça, mas depois de pensar um pouco, tive um palpite. Algo que o teu irmão me tinha dito." disse Sora.

Depois, as duas jovens olharam para o monitor. O ambiente de trabalho tinha algumas pastas. Sora começou a clicar nelas. Havia uma pasta com filmes, na maioria de aventura ou humor. Noutra pasta havia alguns jogos, uma outra tinha músicas, outra continha desenhos que Tai tinha feito.

"Tão feios os desenhos." disse Kari. "Ele nunca teve jeito para desenhar no computador… mas agora ainda bem que temos estas coisas para podermos recordar."

Sora clicou noutra pasta e encontrou-a a vazia. O nome da pasta era X.

"Essa pasta não tem nada." disse Kari.

Sora continuou a olhar. Verificou que havia uma indicação de uma pasta oculta. Alterando definições, conseguiu colocar a pasta oculta como visível. O nome da pasta era Não Mexer.

"Porque é que o Tai teria uma pasta com esse nome?" perguntou Kari. "O que achas que contém?"

Sora hesitou antes de clicar na pasta. Tai era um jovem adolescente e achava que o mais óbvio seria que a pasta pudesse contar pornografia. Porém, a curiosidade levou a melhor e Sora clicou na pasta. Ela abriu-se, revelando vários documentos de texto. Os nomes dos documentos eram datas e olhando atentamente, havia quase um documento por dia dos últimos cinco meses.

"Clica nalgum documento para vermos o que contém." pediu Kari.

Sora assim fez, clicando no documento mais antigo. Ele abriu-se, revelando algumas frases. Depois abriu outro e mais outro. Os documentos eram uma espécie de diário. Sora e Kari entreolharam-se e depois viram que o último documento tinha no nome a data em que Tai se suicidara.

"Se isto é como um diário… então o que está escrito naquele dia…" disse Kari, acabando por se calar.

"Talvez isto esclareça o porquê de ele se ter suicidado." disse Sora, preparando-se para clicar no documento.

Kari agarrou-lhe a mão, parando-a.

"Espera. O Tai suicidou-se e… e se o que ele escreveu for muito mau? Se ele se matou é porque alguma coisa grave aconteceu. Nós sabemos disso. O Tai não iria acabar com a sua vida sem mais nem menos." disse Kari. "Não sei se estou preparada para descobrir que o meu irmão possa ter feito algo mau, possa ter-se metido com as pessoas erradas…"

Sora abanou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Desde que Tai morrera que ela se debatia com a perda e também com incerteza do porquê de ele se ter suicidado. Apesar de poder descobrir algo que não fosse bom, preferia saber a verdade a permanecer na ignorância. E disse isso a Kari. Kari respirou fundo e deu um passo atrás.

"Não queria perder a imagem que tenho do meu irmão por algo mau que ele possa ter escrito aí." disse Kari, apontando para o computador.

"A imagem do teu irmão mudou no momento em que ele se suicidou, Kari. Pensávamos que conhecíamos bem o Tai, mas não é verdade, porque ninguém previu isto." disse Sora. "Se não queres saber, muito bem, podes sair do quarto, mas eu vou ler o que ele escreveu."

Sora clicou no documento, que se abriu. Enquanto que nos outros documentos que tinha clicado, a escrita era mais vaga como "Hoje a equipa de futebol ganhou um grande jogo" ou "Hoje pedi a Sora em namoro", naquele último documento havia bastante texto. Apesar de receosa, Kari voltou a aproximar-se do monitor. Ela e Sora começaram a ler o que estava escrito no documento de texto.

"_**Já não aguento mais os remorsos pelo que aconteceu. Estive a pensar nisto durante muito tempo. Não posso contar a ninguém a verdade, não posso ir à polícia e arriscar-me a ser preso, mas também não quero continuar a viver com isto. Esta vai ser a última vez que aqui escrevo. Talvez algum dia alguém encontre estes meus textos, talvez não. Não importa. Vou escrever o que aconteceu como uma última forma de desabafo, antes de terminar com tudo.**_

_**Eu fui responsável pela morte de uma pessoa… ou duas. No passado dia quinze recebi uma chamada. Era a Debra. Encontrei-me com ela apenas duas vezes e sei que não o devia ter feito. Já estava a namorar com a Sora, mas caí em tentação e eu e a Debra envolvemo-nos. Ela pediu-me para me encontrar com ela perto do caís, para falarmos. Eu fui ao encontro dela e não havia ninguém por perto. Já era de noite e menti aos meus pais dizendo que ia sair com uns amigos.**_

_**A Debra estava grávida de mim. Foi o que ela me disse. Tinha sido um acidente. Eu disse-lhe que teríamos de resolver isso. Não estava preparado para ser pai, não com esta idade. Mas a Debra insistiu. Disse que iria ter o filho e que seriamos felizes e tudo ficaria bem. Discutimos violentamente, ela agarrou-se a mim e eu empurrei-a. Ela desequilibrou-se e bateu com a cabeça num balaústre de pedra. Tentei socorrê-la, mas ela morreu quase de imediato. Ela e o meu filho ou filha.**_

_**Eu fiquei em pânico. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha acabado de matar alguém sem querer e estava com medo. Atirei o corpo dela para dentro de água e fugi dali. O corpo foi encontrado na semana passada. Não há nada que me ligue ao crime. Lancei o telemóvel dela à água também, portanto já não existe registo da chamada que me fez. Mas agora não aguento os remorsos.**_

_**Fiz tudo mal. Matei a Debra, matei também um bebé que nem teve tempo de nascer, atirei a Debra para a água, fugi. Sou um cobarde e não consigo enfrentar isto. Não posso viver assim, mas também não posso ir preso. Decidi acabar com a minha vida. Vou deixar uma carta de despedida, mas não vou explicar os motivos. Só se conseguirem aceder a estes textos ficarão a saber o que aconteceu. Espero não ter de pagar pelo meu crime numa outra vida, já depois de ter deixado esta para trás."**_

Sora e Kari terminaram de ler e durante alguns segundos nenhuma delas se mexeu, interiorizando o que se tinha passado. Depois, Kari começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto Sora sentia uma raiva subir-lhe no peito. Levantou-se da cadeira onde se sentara, à frente do computador.

"Não acredito que o meu irmão… ele…" começou Kari a dizer, entre soluços.

"A polícia tem de saber disto. A família da tal Debra precisa de saber o que aconteceu à filha e quem foi o responsável." disse Sora.

"Mas assim o Tai…"

"O Tai está morto. Isto já não o afecta a ele, mas sim a uma família destroçada porque a sua filha está morta e também não sabem porquê. E agora nós sabemos." disse Sora, tirando o seu telemóvel do bolso. "Queres ser tu a fazer a chamada ou faço eu?"

"Sora…"

"Temos de o fazer."

"A memória do meu irmão vai ficar definitivamente manchada." disse Kari, aproximando-se mais de Sora. "Eu sei que o que ele fez foi mau, mas…"

"Não tentes dissuadir-me disto, Kari. Não sejas egoísta e penses só no Tai. Ele não foi a vítima, foi o culpado nisto tudo." disse Sora, começando a marcar o número de emergência no seu telemóvel. "Ele fez isto, escondeu tudo de todos e optou pelo caminho mais fácil. Agora a verdade tem de vir ao de cima."

Pouco depois, Sora estava a marcar uma opção para ocorrências policiais, enquanto Kari continuava a chorar baixinho.

**Libertar a Dor**

A verdade tivera o mesmo efeito que uma bomba, devastando a família e os amigos de Tai. Agora já se percebia o porquê de Tai se ter suicidado. A polícia entrara em contacto com a família de Debra e eles, apesar de muito magoados com a morte da filha, estavam pelo menos aliviados por saberem o que acontecera e que o assassino dela já não estava vivo também.

Quando chegou a sua casa, Sora rumou ao seu quarto. Chorou de mágoa e raiva. Chorou porque mais uma vez relembrava que Tai estava morto, chorou porque ele tinha feito algo terrível, chorou porque ele a tinha traído ainda mais do que uma vez, quando não namoravam ainda há muito tempo e depois de ter falado tanto com ela de como gostava dela e que o amor deles seria eterno.

"_Ele era um mentiroso." pensou Sora. "Enganou-me, matou uma outra jovem e um bebé que nunca chegou a nascer. Odeio-o. Odeio-o!"_

Sora sentiu que o amor que sentira por Tai fora suplantado pela raiva e pela dor da traição e do que ele tinha feito. Começou então a livrar-se de tudo o que lhe lembrasse Tai. Tinha uma fotografia dele na carteira. Rasgou-a em vários pedaços. Tai tinha-lhe dado um fio com um coração. Lançou-o para o caixote do lixo. Tai enviara-lhe mensagens de amor para o telemóvel. Eliminou-as. Tai tinha-a acompanhado para Sora ir comprar uma nova camisola e adorara-a. Sora pegou numa tesoura e cortou a camisola em vários pedaços.

"_Chega! Acabou! O Tai está realmente morto para mim. Definitivamente." pensou ela._

**Libertar a Dor**

Apesar de se ter livrado de tudo o que a lembrava de Tai e de ter prometido a si mesma que não iria voltar pensar nele, Sora não mudou a sua atitude e continuou a quase não sair de casa, a não ser para ir às aulas. Numa tarde, alguns dias depois da verdade sobre o motivo de Tai se ter suicidado ter sido revelada, Matt foi visitar Sora. Foi a mãe de Sora que foi abrir a porta para ele entrar.

"Espero que consiga falar com a minha filha." disse a mãe de Sora. "Ela só quer estar sozinha, não desabafa com ninguém e já não sei o que hei-de fazer."

Matt foi até à porta do quarto de Sora e bateu. Ela respondeu. Voltou a bater. A voz de Sora disse para se ir embora, mas Matt não foi. Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Sora estava sentada em cima da sua cama. Vestia roupas escuras, o cabelo não estava arranjado e estava inexpressiva. Levantou os olhos para o olhar e só alguns segundos depois a sua expressão mudou, quando Matt já fechara a porta atrás de si.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou ela.

"Vim ver-te, claro." respondeu Matt, aproximando-se de Sora. Puxou uma cadeira que estava em frente à secretária que Sora tinha no quarto e sentou-se. "Continuas a isolar-te, mal atendes os telefonemas que eu e os outros fazemos, portanto vim ver-te pessoalmente."

"Eu não quero realmente falar com ninguém." disse Sora, abraçando as pernas com as mãos.

"Não te faz bem ficares isolada." disse Matt. "Quero que venhas sair comigo. Vamos dar uma volta."

"Não!" exclamou Sora. "Não quero ir a lado nenhum."

"Sora, o que o Tai fez foi indescritível. Foi um erro, um acidente e depois ele não teve coragem para enfrentar as consequências." disse Matt. "Ele também te traiu e percebo que isso doa, mas tens de reagir."

"Oh, eu já reagi. Livrei-me de tudo o que ele me dera e tudo o que me fazia lembrar dele." disse Sora, com raiva na voz. "Não quero ter de me lembrar dele, mas a verdade é que ele não me sai da cabeça."

Matt respirou fundo. Queria ajudar Sora, mas também não sabia bem o que deveria dizer ou fazer.

"Se tu não fizeres algo, vais entrar num estado de depressão, Sora. Ninguém te quer ver assim. Eu estou preocupado, a tua mãe também, os teus amigos, todos estamos preocupados porque tu estás a reagir muito mal a isto tudo."

"Vocês não me percebem. Querem que esteja feliz e saltitante? Isso não é possível, portanto podem desistir."

"Nunca iremos desistir de ti." disse Matt.

Sora não disse nada, afastando o olhar de Matt. Depois, suspirou.

"Já pensei muitas vezes em ir até à casa de banho e tomar uma caixa de calmantes que a minha mãe lá tem. Tomá-los todos de uma vez, tal como o Tai fez." disse Sora. Matt arregalou os olhos e ela voltou a encará-lo. "Mas não o fiz. Também já pensei em cortar os pulsos, em acabar com tudo. Não é estranho? Não percebi o porquê do Tai se ter suicidado, agora já sei, mas mesmo assim fiquei a pensar na possibilidade de terminar de imediato com a minha dor, recorrendo à mesma situação que eu condenei como um acto de cobardia."

"Não vou deixar que faças mal a ti própria, nem que acabes com a tua vida, Sora." disse Matt levantando-se da cadeira e depois sentando-se ao lado de Sora, na cama. "Não vou deixar, percebeste?"

Sora não respondeu e voltou a desviar o olhar.

"O Tai era o meu melhor amigo. Sim, tínhamos pontos de divergência e tudo o mais, mas éramos chegados. Também sofri e estou a sofrer com o que lhe aconteceu e é difícil pensar no que ele fez, mas tenho de se seguir com a vida em frente." disse Matt. "Tu também és minha amiga. Temos a mesma idade e não vou deixar que tu acabes com a tua vida."

Matt agarrou uma das mãos de Sora. Ela não se mexeu e depois começou a chorar. Ele abraçou-a.

"Calma, vai tudo ficar bem, mas precisas de ajuda especializada." disse ele. "Percebes? Não digas que não. Precisas de ajuda."

Sora continuou a chorar e depois disse que sim.

"Ajuda-me. Já não consigo fazer isto sozinha." disse ela. "Tenho… medo de acabar mesmo com a minha vida, porque dói muito… tudo…"

**Libertar a Dor**

Passaram-se dois meses desde a data em que se ficara a saber o porquê de Tai se ter suicidado. Sora começara a ter acompanhamento psicológico. A princípio não fora fácil. Não gostava de estar a falar com uma pessoa estranha, mas depois começou a desabafar. Também lhe deram medicação, para ficar mais controlada. Naquela tarde, Sora estava numa esplanada de um café, à beira da praia. Mimi estava com ela. Voltara a pintar o cabelo de cor-de-rosa e viera dos Estados Unidos para passar umas semanas ali, visto que agora estavam nas férias escolares.

"Comprei um vestido lindo para o usar agora no Verão." disse Mimi, sorrindo. "Depois mostro-to."

Sora acenou afirmativamente, apesar de não lhe interessar muito ver o novo vestido de Mimi. Mimi calou-se por uns segundos e olhou para a amiga.

"Sora, vá lá, coopera comigo. Não disseste que estavas melhor de tudo o que se passou?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, estou melhor Mimi, mas não sei o que te posso dizer. Não há nada de que me apeteça falar." respondeu Sora.

"Compreendo. Sabes, o que devias fazer era arranjares um novo namorado para te curar o coração partido."

"Um novo namorado? Por favor Mimi, o Tai…"

"O Tai morreu há uns meses e traiu-te. Sim, era meu amigo, mas temos de ver as coisas pelo lado realista." disse Mimi, abanando a cabeça. "Os outros de certeza que já te consolaram, mas também tentam, de certa maneira, desculpar o Tai. Ele fez uma coisa errada, mesmo por acidente. Não era nenhum inocente. Portanto, não podes estar ainda agarrada à imagem dele."

"Eu sei. Eu sei que ele está morto e tenho de seguir com a minha vida. O meu psicólogo disse-me isso, mas ainda não estou preparada para voltar a pensar em namorar com ninguém."

"Tu lá sabes. A Kari, no entanto, finalmente começou a namorar com o TK, mesmo o irmão dela tendo morrido."

"Ela e o TK já eram muito próximos e ele apoiou-a muito. Toda a gente sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até eles ficarem juntos." disse Sora. "Só espero que nenhum deles saia magoado dessa relação."

"Achas que por teres sido traída o mesmo pode acontecer com eles? É verdade que pode. Nunca podemos saber o que o futuro nos reserva e por um lado ainda bem. Seria péssimo sabermos que nos vão acontecer coisas más no futuro. Mas também podem não acontecer." disse Mimi. "Eu irei encontrar a pessoa perfeita para mim e tu também vais encontrar a pessoa perfeita para ti, mesmo que não seja agora. Até pode estar mais perto do que se pensa."

**Libertar a Dor**

Sora estava a entrar no cemitério. Hesitou, respirando fundo. Matt, TK e Kari estavam ali com ela. O psicólogo de Sora dissera-lhe que algo importante a fazer, para se livrar da mágoa, raiva e de tudo o que pudesse sentir ainda em relação a Tai, seria despedir-se dele. Visto que ele não estava vivo agora, deveria ir ao cemitério, onde estavam guardadas as suas cinzas e dizer-lhe tudo o que lhe ia na alma, despedindo-se dele e de seguida seguir finalmente em frente com a sua vida.

Kari já tinha feito esse exercício e afirmara que a tinha ajudado, pelo que se tinha prontificado em ir com Sora. TK e Matt tinham feito o mesmo. TK olhou para Sora, que continuava hesitante. Nesse dia Sora trajava uma camisola azul clara e uma saia branca. Deixara de usar apenas as roupas escuras, que tinham passado a ser uma constante no seu vestuário, desde que Tai morrera.

"Sora, queres desistir e voltar para trás?" perguntou TK.

"Não, não quero." respondeu Sora. "Vamos continuar."

O grupo avançou. Desde que Tai morrera que Sora não voltara ao cemitério. O corpo de Tai tinha sido cremado e depois as suas cinzas e pequenos ossos tinham sido guardados numa das prateleiras especiais do cemitério, dentro de uma urna. Sora foi caminhando e olhando à sua volta.

"_O cemitério é um local de que nunca gostei. A maioria das pessoas teme os cemitérios, porque se aqui vêm é porque algo de mau aconteceu a alguém especial para si." pensou Sora. "Mas hoje tenho de fazer isto. Despedir-me do Tai e seguir com a minha vida. Voltar a pensar nas coisas como uma adolescente normal e viver. Porque nos últimos tempos tenho apenas sobrevivido e não vivido." _

O grupo parou ao chegarem à área onde haviam várias urnas em prateleiras específicas e com um revestimento próprio. Por baixo do local onde estava a urna de Tai havia o seu nome, a data de nascimento e falecimento. Sora aproximou-se, enquanto os outros três ficaram mais para trás.

"Estamos aqui para a apoiar." murmurou Kari, a Matt e TK. "Mas devemos deixar que ela faça isto sozinha."

Sora parou de andar quando já estava bem perto da urna de Tai. Não podia tocar-lhe, visto haver o revestimento de vidro a proteger todas as urnas. Sora respirou fundo.

"Tai, vim ver-te hoje e despedir-me. Não penso voltar aqui novamente. Como sabes, os cemitérios não são os meus locais favoritos. Se queres saber a verdade, tenho tido saudades tuas. Saudades do teu humor e sorriso fácil. Mas vim aqui para te dizer que também me magoaste muito." disse Sora. "Magoaste-me por te teres suicidado sem dares qualquer hipótese de te podermos ajudar e também porque me enganaste. Traíste-me quando me juraste que me amavas. Quem ama, não trai."

Sora ficou calada durante uns segundos e depois prosseguiu.

"Mas quero esquecer isso. Vou tentar guardar na minha memória apenas os momentos bons que passámos juntos, mas vou avançar com a minha vida. No futuro, irei voltar a namorar e a confiar em alguém, mas agora o que me fizeste ainda está muito presente. Talvez um dia, se houver vida depois da vida, nos encontremos e possamos falar directamente." disse Sora. "Agora, adeus Tai. Espero que estejas bem, estejas onde estiveres."

Depois, Sora virou costas e voltou para ao pé dos outros. Matt olhou-a, preocupado.

"Estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Tu tens de estar sempre a perguntar-me isso?" perguntou Sora, abanando a cabeça. "Sim, estou bem. Vamos embora agora."

O grupo começou a encaminhar-se para fora do cemitério. Sora olhou apenas uma vez para trás.

"_Agora posso voltar a viver. Vou esforçar-me para afastar esta nuvem negra que parece que me persegue nos últimos tempos." pensou Sora. "A velha Sora vai voltar e viver novas experiências. Tenho os meus amigos para me ajudarem em tudo e continuarei a ter ajuda psicológica até estar completamente bem. Talvez possa, um dia, partilhar o que senti com outras pessoas, para as ajudar. Agora quero voltar a viver novamente. Vou libertar-me da dor."_

TK sugeriu que poderiam ir dar um passeio à praia e todos aceitaram. Sora olhou para o céu. O sol brilhava intensamente. Queria que a sua vida voltasse a ser assim, brilhante em vez de chuvosa. Nunca poderia esquecer totalmente o que acontecera. A morte de alguém querido nunca é verdadeiramente ultrapassada, mas aprenderia a viver com isso.

**Fim**


End file.
